Efecto aullador
by Charly Land
Summary: El extracto de la planta aulladores provocaba un reacción agresiva en los depredadores, los inhibía de raciocino y los reducía a bestias salvajes, aquella planta era un peligro para esa raza, pero ¿Realmente solo servía para dar dolor? o ¿También podía dar placer? [Dedicado a Rouseiseky, FredoGodofredo y MagiAllie][Ereri]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama y Zootopia es de Walt Disney, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

La imagen es de la hermosa Lena, créditos a ella – yo sólo lo modifique un poquito - ¡Lena es vida, Lena es amor!

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Lemon. Levi Conejo. Eren zorro.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Un on-shot mis nenas, esta vez con Zootopia como referencia, una película muy bonita que Charly amo con todo el corazón. ¡Y Feliz Cumpleaños Eren!

FanFic participante del evento "El Uke más fuerte de la humanidad" de la sexy página Rivaille Uke.

 **Efecto Aullador**

" _Bésame, inféctame con tu amor, lléname con tu veneno, tómame, quiero ser tu victima" – E.T. Kate Perry._

Levi era un conejo, un conejo policía que con mucho esfuerzo y determinación había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba, a pesar de las burlas, las caídas y poco apoyo que había recibido durante casi toda su vida, logró alcanzar su sueño, su sueño de la infancia, aquel que pregonó aun en el silencio.

"Un mundo mejor, donde todos eran iguales **"**

Cierto que había sido difícil — doloroso — descubrir que los que se suponen débiles son los más peligrosos, que las caras bondadosas eran un engaño, pero en medio de todo eso también encontró a una animal singular, no singular, más bien especial, habían empezado con la pata izquierda pero habían terminado siendo amigos, compañeros de trabajo, eran el dúo dinámico.

Y también eran pareja, pareja a nivel profesional y sentimental.

Sí, porque aquel zorro mañoso llamado Eren Jeager era ahora su amante, vivan juntos y su relación iba bien dentro de lo posible, pero….como siempre hay pero en todas las relaciones, nunca habían llegado a última base, y Levi era un conejo ¡Un conejo carajo!, es cierto que no era el conejo más cariñoso del mundo, en realidad era más bien amargado, maniático de la limpieza y un jodido poca paciencia con las tonterías de Eren hasta el punto de propinarle una buenas patadas y puñetazos que dejaban retorciéndose de dolor al zorro castaño, pero era un conejo con necesidad de hacer _cositas,_ que aunque nunca las había hecho — porque no le iba a prestar su culo a cualquiera — le daban ganas de hacerlos con su zorro.

Pero el pendejo de Eren sólo lo calentaba y luego se largaba, se tiraba en la cama para dormir de sopetón y ahí quedaba Levi con todas las sensaciones bullendo y con los dientes apretados de coraje, habían sido tantas veces que el azabache había sacado a patadas al zorro de la habitación por la frustración.

Y hoy había despertado con un humor de perros, porque su celo estaba iniciando y el puto de Eren no había llegado a dormir por estar en la investigación de un caso de zoohocidio y al cual él no había asistido por ese problemita — el estar caliente —, andaba por la casa como huracán, si definitivamente el celo lo afectaba en demasía, lo ponía crispa.

Había lavado toda la ropa del closet, sacudido todo el polvo — incluso el inexistente — de todas las habitaciones, fregado los pisos incluso las paredes, había hecho todo eso e incluso cocinado en aras de tener una distracción de su situación cachonda pero al final del día descubrió que eso sólo lo retrasaba no lo omitía, Levi estaba en esa edad de maduración donde aquella necesidad — la de follar como conejo que era —resultaba ser tan imperiosa que inclusive era dolorosa así que cuando formalizó con Eren pensó que iba a comenzar a saciar ese deseo, pero no, el cachorro idiota parecía tener temor de lastimarlo, sin saber que Levi quería ser terriblemente devorado.

Así que había formulado un plan para lograr que por fin ellos dos follarán, definitivamente esta era la noche de noches, por fin dejaría de ser un conejo virgen y gruñón, aunque lo gruñón no se lo iba a quitar ni con toda la bendita y sabía legía del mundo.

¡Oh por Higia! Que Levi de verdad le tenía ganas a ese zorro.

Era entonces que el conejito súper sexy de Levi había comprado una linda lencería roja de encaje, velas aromáticas, vino, fresas, crema batida, lubricante y una buena caja de condones porque ¡Oh sí! Quería coger pero todavía no quería llenarse de conejizorros o lo que sea que fuera a tener con el idiota de Eren — aunque aún no sabía si los conejos machos podían tener crías —.

Cuando la noche llegó y con la casa limpia a más no poder y repleta del aroma a lavanda de las velas, Levi esperó todo vestido en pose sexy sobre la cama a Eren, pero las horas transcurrieron, las velas se derritieron, la crema se fundió perdiendo toda entonación erótica y Levi se terminó durmiendo en una posición incómoda y el joven zorro castaño no llegó.

Eren volvió a casa, cansado, sin ánimos de ni siquiera comer aunque no lo hubiera hecho en todo el día, lo único que quería era acostarse, acurrucarse junto a su adorable conejito y dormir, dormir para tener sueños bonitos donde corría de la mano junto a su azabache gruñón por una playa soleada olvidándose de todo el puto trabajo.

Cuando entró lo primero que lo golpeó fue el un ligero aroma a lavanda pero le restó importancia, de seguro Levi había encontrado algún calcetín sucio y olvidado por lo cual había tomado esa medida, la casa estaba a media luz así que tanteando cada paso llegó hasta la habitación, ahí el aroma a lavanda era más fuerte además que estaba combinado con otro olor, uno más dulce y llamativo — el olor a celo de Levi —, pero estaba realmente cansado como para hacerle cariñitos a su conejito y despacio se despojó de las prendas y con habilidad de ciego abrió el closet para sacar su pijama pero no contaba con que Levi en todo su descargue de frustración había cambiado varias cosas de posición, así que cuando jaló la tela un objeto rectangular cayó sobre su cabeza abriéndose y dejándole caer un frasquito redondo que se vacío sobre su cuerpo, en pocos instantes una sensación de sofoco lo invadió, su respiración se agito y su vista se volvió borrosa, cayó de rodillas pero se arrastró buscando algo que calmara la sensación, sus manos torpes toparon con el interruptor de las lámparas y las encendió.

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose sumado al repentino flashazo de luz despertó de golpe al azabache, que se encontró con la imagen del zorro encorvado en el suelo temblado y soltando unos ruidos extraños.

— ¿Eren? — le llamó bajito, pero el castaño no contestó sólo siguió emitiendo esos ruiditos extraños, fue entonces cuando lo notó, el frasquito roto, el único frasquito que había conservado del extracto de aulladores y el cual escondió esa mañana al final de la repisa superior del closet, estaba roto— ¡Eren! — soltó en un chillido asustando cuando el zorro se lanzó sobre él.

Los ojos de Eren estaban animalizados, sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y sus uñas afiladas se clavaban en la piel de sus brazos descubiertos.

— Eren, reacciona — le llamó pero el muchacho no parecía entender sus palabras, seguía apretando más su agarre causándole daño y su rostro se había hundido en el cuello blanquecino olfateándolo de manera errática — Eren, tienes que luchar contra eso — seguía intentando el azabache.

Solo gruñidos brotaban de la garganta del zorro, entonces se levantó de un solo tirón jalando la ropa de encaje de manera brusca, rasgándola de los finos tirantes dejando a Levi solo con las bragas femeninas que hacían conjunto con aquella ropa tan provocativa.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas?! — gritó el azabache dando un respingo mientras retrocedía hasta toparse con el cabecero de la cama— Eren ¡Maldita seas tienes que reaccionar! No puedes dejarte vencer, escúchame yo no soy tu presa, tú no puedes…— pero sus palabras fueron estranguladas al sentir el tremendo jalón en su pie de parte del zorro, su cuerpo quedo debajo del más alto y las garras terminaron por destrozar la ropa interior.

— Eren esto ya es…— no logró terminar por que unos labios carnosos se estamparon contra los suyos devorándolos con ímpetu, era un beso brusco, posesivo lleno de pasión animal, y el cuerpo de Levi se calentó a nivel extremo— Ngh…Eren… ¿Que puta te pasa? — el beso subió de intensidad ya que al haber hablado le dio acceso al zorro de meter su lengua en su cavidad y la saliva junto a las lenguas bailaron, Levi también se terminó por abanarse a sus instintos, si iba a morir seria en las manos de su amado y después de una buena follada, ¡Bienvenida sea la muerte!

Los brazos blanquecinos se arrollaron en el cuello moreno jalándolo para crear una fricción más deliciosa, Eren estaba desnudo, ya que no logró cambiarse, sus pieles refregándose llenó al azabache de una sensación quemante, agónica.

En medio de las sensaciones podía sentir las manos de Eren recorrerle el cuerpo de manera intensa, apretando, arañando y pellizcando todo lo que quedaba al alcance de ellas, seguramente había marcas rojizas en su piel pero no le importaba, mientras sus bocas danzaban, sus cuerpos rodaban sobre la cama acariciándose por todas partes, en esa posición tan apretada sus erecciones se rozaban y aquello causaba una corriente eléctrica en ambos cuerpos.

Hacía calor, tanto calor. Era bueno muy bueno.

El zorro castaño tomo las piernas blanquecinas y las elevo hasta sus hombros para luego empezar un recorrido con su boca por todo el pecho, donde succionó las tetillas sacándole jadeos excitados al azabache, un recorrido que terminó en el pene del conejo en donde los lengüetazos salivosos lograron que el más pequeño casi se corriera de no ser porque el castaño retiro sus labios con un sonoro plop, había una expresión extraña en el moreno algo como una sonrisa macabramente excitante.

Levi jadeante, sonrojado y lleno de calor sexual estaba perdido en todas las sensaciones que su pareja le estaba haciendo pasar, sintió como Eren le acaricio los muslos flexionándolos para elevar más sus piernas y sus caderas, el castaño se apegó más a su cuerpo, entonces lo sintió, la prominente erección del zorro le acaricio su entrada y el azabache trago grueso.

De un una estocada brutal y precisa Eren se hundió en la carne de Levi, sacándole un grito que no se podía definir si era de sufrimiento o de puro goce, la sonrisa torcida se acentuó en la faz del castaño y un gruñido animal acompaño aquel gesto.

Las estocadas empezaron rápidas y potentes. El cuerpo de Levi se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo, su cabeza chocaba contra la madera de la cabecera de la cama, mientras la pobre rechinaba por todo el movimiento arrollador que se estaba llevando sobre ella.

La cabeza de Levi estaba que explotaba, porque entre medio del dolor el placer de ser tomado de aquella manera por Eren lo estaban llevando al límite de la cordura.

 _Más, más, más_

Era lo que su mente gritaba. Y Eren le daba más rápido y más duro.

No supo cuántas estocadas o cuánto tiempo estuvo siendo embestido cuando la sensación del orgasmo lo inundó, las corrientes eléctricas se aumentaron y fundieron la sangre en sus venas convirtiéndolo en un torrente caliente que se manifestó como su semilla siendo expulsada entre el cuerpo de ambos.

Eren en cambio perdido entre la nebulosa del instinto y el placer sintió las paredes anales de Levi contraerse, succionando su pene de manera deliciosa, el cual se ensancho en la base anudando en el cuerpo blanquecino y la fricción se volvió insostenible, calientes chorros de semen llenaron las entrañas de Levi.

Las respiraciones agitadas, el sudor bañando los cuerpos y el nudo aún presente fue el resultado de semejante asalto.

Levi pensaba que si después de esto el moreno lo iba a destrozar, bien servido se daba, porque la unión que había experimentado con su zorro había sido única y la mejor experiencia de su vida, como para despedirse de ese mundo sin remordimientos.

Pero nada de ese pensamiento ocurrió, en cambio el joven zorro enrolló sus brazos en su cuerpo y así pegado como estaba de él, libero un gruñido – ronroneo y se acurrucó con su cuerpo para quedarse finalmente dormido.

Levi quiso decir algo, pero la sensación cálida que le brindaba el cuerpo de Eren terminaron de sumirlo también en un sueño reparador.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol le daba de frente y el cuerpo de Eren aún seguía sobre él, parecía un cachorrito tomando su siesta, la expresión de tranquilidad y satisfacción pintadas en aquel rostro que tanto amaba le ponían de buen humor.

— Eren — le llamó y el muchacho soltó un suspiro adormilado.

— Déjame dormir un poquito más — le dijo aún atontado el castaño — Se está rico aquí.

Y Levi le dio un zape bien dado en la cabeza al castaño, haciéndolo despertar de inmediato.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Levi? — le reprochó el castaño.

— El que debe hacer las preguntas soy yo, y ahora salte de mí ¡Maldita sea! — le dijo dándole un empujón.

Fue ahí que Eren se dio cuenta de su estado, estaba desnudo y aun dentro de Levi, dio un respingo saliendo del interior del azabache que libero un jadeo adolorido.

— Levi, ¿Qué paso? — le dijo aturdido y un tanto asustado el castaño.

— Eso te pregunto yo ¿Qué mierdas te paso? — Levi tenía una expresión de fastidio — El aullador se vacío sobre ti, me atacaste, pensé que me matarías pero no, lo que hiciste fue follarme.

— ¡¿Yo?! —exclamó sorprendido el castaño — Yo te…¿Levi fui demasiado brusco?, ¿Te dolió mucho? — el zorro estaba nervioso y exaltado.

— ¿Y ahora me lo preguntas? Menudo idiota tengo de amante — Levi rodo los ojos — Ya déjalo pasar, lo que aún no me explico es tu reacción.

—Yo no recuerdo nada — las orejas gachas de Eren mostraban su estado aturdido — Pero yo jamás te lastimaría, creo que ni inconscientemente.

— De verdad ha sido extraño — soltó con duda el azabache.

— Levi, creo que deberíamos preguntarle a ella — las mejillas sonrojadas y la risa nerviosa.

— ¡Demonios! — dijo con fastidio el conejo porque de verdad no quería ir donde ella, cada vez que iba quería salir corriendo y darle un tiro a aquella desgraciada.

Y ahora estaban ahí, una semana después del acontecimiento en la oficina de la tigresa Hanji Zoe, la científica jefa de la unidad de investigación de la policía de Zootopia.

— Bien tengo los resultados — habló picara la mujer — Dime Levi, ¿Fue muy agresivo Eren en aquella ocasión?

— No pienso responder cuatro de mierda — Levi odia ir a aquel lugar.

— Vale, te dejo de molestar, verán analice las muestras personalmente, al parecer el aullador si hizo el efecto correcto, pero _**tu**_ celo Levi fue el que desvió el sentido de devorar de Eren.

— ¡Eh! — Eren veía con incredulidad a la castaña.

— Veras Eren, los animales tienen dos grandes instintos básicos, comer y aparearse, en este caso, y debido a las circunstancias tú te fuiste por el otro sentido de devorar a alguien.

Las mejillas de Eren estaban rojas — Entonces ¿Porqué después desperté normal?

— Pues como tú sabes la toxina del aullador es expulsada del cuerpo de manera natural, y al parecer la gran cantidad de agitación y adrenalina liberada durante el acto acelero la absorción de la sustancia.

— Ah ya veo — dijo el castaño aun sonrojado — Quiere decir que esa planta también revela lo más profundos deseos — soltó en susurro el castaño, algo que la científica logro escuchar.

— ¿Ah si que Erencito le quería dar duro contra el muro al enano? — dijo la mujer antes de estallar en risas.

Nos vamos Eren — dijo molesto el azabache jalando del brazo al zorro.

— Espera Levi — le detuvo la tigresa deteniendo a Levi que ya estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta — Se me olvido decirte, ¡Felicidades! Los exámenes que te tome dieron positivo, tendrás una linda camada de zorritos o conejitos o conejizorros — volvió a estallar en risas.

Levi giró la cabeza como la cría de rata de aquella película de terror esa que se llama el aro y Eren sudo frio cagado del miedo.

Aquel día toda la ciudad supo todo el repertorio de groserías de Levi y también que si Eren se lo proponía podía ser campeón olímpico de carreras de obstáculos.

Desde la ventana de su oficina Hanji se seguía muriendo de risas.

— De verdad son una pareja perfecta, sus hijos nacerán en medio del amor — soltó la castaña aun riéndose.

* Notas finales:

Charly es una degenerada y se parte de la risa, de verdad que espero les guste este on-shot aunque solo sea porno sucio porno con poca trama.

Con todo el amor del mundo a mis tres amores y a mis lectoras.

PD: Definitivamente Rouseiseky, FredoGodofredo y MagiAllie ¡Las amo nenas! Ustedes distinta en sabor iguales en cariño, maravillosamente viven dentro de mi pensamiento….

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
